Arthur (TV series): Arthur Writes a Story VHS (3/11/1997) (30 MINUTES.) (FULL SCREEN) (ANIMATED) (60fps)
Tuesday, March 11, 1997 Arthur © 1995 Marc Brown ISBN 0-679-88481-5 0 7464-49949-3 3 You know him as the star of books, CD-ROMs, and his very own TV show! Now the lovable aardvark created by Marc Brown is the star of a fabulous home video series! With two great adventures on one video and a cool intermission that features real-life Arthur™ fans, Arthur is twice as much fun as he’s ever been! Arthur: Arthur Writes a Story (11/25/1996) Season 1, Episode 12a Struggling with a school writing assignment, Arthur decides that all he needs is a little imagination to make his life sound more interesting than it really is. But he crosses the line when the story of how he got his puppy starts to involve invisible elephants and trips to outer space. Arthur: Locked in the Library! (10/14/1996) Season 1, Episode 6a If only Arthur hadn’t called Francine™ a marshmallow! Now they’re locked inside the Elmwood City Library together, and they either have to make up or face the long, scary night alone. The Arthur™ Home Video Series: Arthur’s Eyes plus Francine’s Bad Hair Day Arthur’s Pet Business plus D.W. the Copycat Arthur Writes a Story plus Locked in the Library! Arthur and the Real Mr. Ratburn plus Arthur’s Spelling Trubble Arthur’s Baby plus D.W.’s Baby Arthur’s Lost Library Book plus D.W.’s Imaginary Friend The Arthur television series from WGBH and CINAR is based on the Arthur Adventure Books by Marc Brown and is funded by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, PBS, the National Endowment for Children’s Educational Television, and the Arthur Vining Davis Foundations. Corporate funding provided by Libby’s Juicy Juice. Arthur Writes a Story and Locked in the Library! are episodes of this popular series. All characters and underlying material including artwork © Marc Brown. “Arthur” and “D.W.” are trademarks of Marc Brown. Video compilation and packaging © 1997 Random House, Inc. CC Used with permission. Random House, Inc. New York, NY 10022 http://www.randomhouse.com/ APPROX. 30 MINUTES . COLOR Distributed by Sony Music Distribution and Sony Wonder. Manufactured in the U.S.A. by Sony Music Entertainment, Inc. 550 Madison Avenue, New York, NY 10022-3211. “Sony Wonder” and SONY WONDER are trademarks of Sony Corporation. This videocassette was manufactured to meet critical quality stan- dards. If you believe the videocassette has a manufacturing defect, please call our Customer Service Department at 1-800-257-3880. WGBH CINAR RANDOM HOUSE HOME VIDEO SONY WONDER CC Arthur © 1995 Marc Brown Arthur Writes a Story CC RANDOM HOUSE HOME VIDEO LV49949 ARTHUR WRITES A STORY Plus Locked in the Library! ARTHUR WRITES A STORY Arthur © 1995 Marc Brown ARTHUR WRITES A STORY The Arthur television series from WGBH and CINAR is based on the Arthur Adventure Books by Marc Brown and is funded by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, PBS, the National Endowment for Children’s Educational Television, and the Arthur Vining Davis Foundations, Corporate funding is provided by Libby’s Juicy Juice. Arthur Writes a Story and Locked in the Library! are episodes of this popular series. All characters and underlying material including artwork © Marc Brown. “Arthur” and “D.W.” are trademarks of Marc Brown. Video compilation and packaging © 1997 Random House, Inc. CC used with permission. RUNNING TIME APPROXIMATELY 30 MINUTES WGBH CINAR LV49949 RANDOM HOUSE HOME VIDEO Random House Website Promo Random House, Inc. New York, NY 10022 http://www.randomhouse.com/ Sony Music Entertainment Logo SMV s o n y m u s i c entertainment Sony Wonder Logo SONY WONDER Random House Home Video Logo RANDOM HOUSE HOME VIDEO Arthur Theme Song Arthur © 1995 Marc Brown BASED ON THE ARTHUR ADVENTURE BOOKS BY MARC BROWN Arthur: Arthur Writes a Story (11/25/1996) Season 1, Episode 12a Monday, November 25, 1996 Season 1, Episode 12a TV-Y “ARTHUR WRITES A STORY” WRITTEN BY JOE FALLON STORYBOARD BY GERRY CAPELLE MICHAEL YARMUSH: ARTHUR READ (CHARACTER) MICHAEL CALOZ: D.W READ (CHARACTER) DANIEL BROCHU: BUSTER BAXTER (CHARACTER) JODIE RESTHER: FRANCINE ALICE FRENSKY (CHARACTER) LUKE REID: ALAN “THE BRAIN” POWERS (CHARACTER) MELISSA ALTRO: MUFFY CROSSWIRE (CHARACTER) BRUCE DINSMORE: BINKY BARNES (CHARACTER), DAVID READ TAMAR KOZLOV: PRUNELLA DEEGAN ARTHUR HOLDEN: NIGEL RATBURN (CHARACTER) SUSAN GLOVER: MRS. WOOD SONJA BALL: JANE READ (CHARACTER) JOANNA NOYES: GRANDMA THORA READ (CHARACTER) WALTER MASSEY (ACTOR): FRANCIS HANEY Arthur: Locked in the Library! (10/14/1996) Season 1, Episode 6a Monday, October 14, 1996 Season 1, Episode 6a TV-Y “LOCKED IN THE LIBRARY!” WRITTEN BY KATHY WAUGH STORYBOARD BY JOHN FLAGG MICHAEL YARMUSH: ARTHUR READ (CHARACTER) MICHAEL CALOZ: D.W READ (CHARACTER) DANIEL BROCHU: BUSTER BAXTER (CHARACTER) JODIE RESTHER: FRANCINE ALICE FRENSKY (CHARACTER) MELISSA ALTRO: MUFFY CROSSWIRE (CHARACTER) BRUCE DINSMORE: DAVID READ PATRICIA RODRIGUEZ: SUE ELLEN ARMSTRONG (CHARACTER) ARTHUR HOLDEN: NIGEL RATBURN (CHARACTER) SONJA BALL: JANE READ (CHARACTER) Arthur: Arthur Writes a Story Credits BASED ON THE ARTHUR ADVENTURE BOOKS BY MARC BROWN EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS MICHELINE CHAREST CAROL GREENWALD PRODUCERS RONALD A. WEINBERG CASSANDRA SCHAFHAUSEN DIRECTOR GREG BAILEY LINE PRODUCER LESLEY TAYLOR STORY EDITOR KEN SCARBOROUGH VOICE DIRECTOR DEBRA TOFFAN TALENT COORDINATOR ANDREW GRYN OPENING SONG PERFORMED BY ZIGGY MARLEY AND THE MELODY MAKERS CO-DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY MARC BROWN CAST MICHAEL YARMUSH: ARTHUR READ (CHARACTER) MICHAEL CALOZ: D.W READ (CHARACTER) DANIEL BROCHU: BUSTER BAXTER (CHARACTER) JODIE RESTHER: FRANCINE ALICE FRENSKY (CHARACTER) LUKE REID: ALAN “THE BRAIN” POWERS (CHARACTER) MELISSA ALTRO: MUFFY CROSSWIRE (CHARACTER) BRUCE DINSMORE: BINKY BARNES (CHARACTER), DAVID READ TAMAR KOZLOV: PRUNELLA DEEGAN ARTHUR HOLDEN: NIGEL RATBURN (CHARACTER) SUSAN GLOVER: MRS. WOOD SONJA BALL: JANE READ (CHARACTER) JOANNA NOYES: GRANDMA THORA READ (CHARACTER) WALTER MASSEY (ACTOR): FRANCIS HANEY PATRICIA RODRIGUEZ: SUE ELLEN ARMSTRONG (CHARACTER) CHARACTERS ADAPTED FOR ANIMATION BY MARC BROWN GREG BAILEY ANIMATION DIRECTOR CHRIS DAMBOISE STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR DANIEL DECELLES ASSISTANT DIRECTOR ROBERT WALDREN CHARACTER DESIGN SUPERVISOR DANIELE DEBLOIS CHARACTER DESIGNERS RICHARD MORRIS SOMBOUN SOUANNHAPHANH STEPHANE ANASTASIO BACKGROUND SUPERVISOR PABLO VILLAMAYOR BACKGROUND DESIGNER VALERY MIHALKOV LAYOUT DESIGN SUPERVISOR FRANCOIS BELAIR LAYOUT DESIGNERS ERIC BERGERON MARIE-PIERRE ROCHEL STORYBOARD CLEAN-UP PATRICK CUNNINGHAM LAYOUT SUPERVISORS IVAN TANKUSHEV NICK RIJGERSBERG LAYOUTS/KEY ANIMATION MARIA ASTAJOVA CARLOS BARRATO MARIE BLANCHARD HEIDI BLOMKVIST STEPHANIE BOUDREAU LESLE CAFFERTY DENIS GRENIER RONALD HISCOCK PETER HUGGAN SHERANN JOHNSON MARTIN MEYER WOON CHEON JANG VELISLAV KASAKOV SYLVIE LAFRANCE RON LAMARRE STEPHANE LEBLANC RAYMOND LEBRUN MARIO LORD FRANCOIS MARCEAU DEBBIE MURRAY JEREMY O’NEIL CHI CHUNG TSE STEVE MASSON GRACE LAM TITLE ANIMATION DANIEL DECELLES AL JEFFERY TIMING DIRECTORS JEAN GUY JACQUES DARREN BRERETON JEAN SARO SEBASTIAN GRUNSTRA AL JEFFERY NADJA COZIC JEAN PILOTTE COLOR KEY SUPERVISOR LUCIE BELEC COLOR KEY ARTISTS NANCY SIMARD NATHALIE GAGNE PRODUCTION MANAGER DIANE DALLAIRE PRODUCTION COORDINATOR ENGUAN XU SCRIPT COORDINATOR ANNE-MARIE PERROTTA LAYOUT COORDINATOR THO NGUYEN PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS MARTIN BOUCHER DANY MCDONALD TRACK READING DENYS TETREAULT PETER STEPHENSON LIP ASSIGNMENT PAULA IRVINE FILM EDITOR NATHALIE ROSSIN ASSISTANT FILM EDITOR CARLOS RODRIGUEZ ANIMATION PRODUCED AT CINAR ANIMATION INC. PRODUCTION SERVICES BY AKOM PRODUCTION CO. POSTPRODUCTION SUPERVISOR FRANCOIS DESCHAMPS POSTPRODUCTION COORDINATOR JULIE PELLETIER SOUND SUPERVISOR LOUIS COLLIN SOUND EFFECTS EDITORS STEPHANE LARIVIERE SERGE LAFORTUNE DIALOGUE EDITORS KATHERINE FITZGERALD KELLY KINCAID MUSIC EDITOR STEVE WENER FOLEY ARTISTS LISA WEDLOCK KARLA BAUMGARDNER FOLEY ASSISTANTS NATHALIE LASSELIN JIM MITCHELL RECORDING ENGINEERS JOHN NESTOROWICH MARIO RUBNIKOWICH RE-RECORDING ENGINEERS ALAIN ROY PIERRE LABBE BENOIT COALLIER ASSISTANT ENGINEERS PIERRE BOURCIER JULIAN FISCHER VIDEO EDITORS JOEY VEKTERIS BENOIT CELESTINO LUC BELIVEAU YVES BELAND VIDEO ASSISTANTS MARTIN GIGNAC MARTIN CELESTINO BUSINESS AND LEGAL ADVISORS MARIE-JOSEE CORBEIL MARIE-LOUISE DONALD FINANCIAL ADVISOR HASANAIN PANJU PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT LOUISE MARACH MUSIC SUPERVISOR JEFFREY ZAHN ORIGINAL MUSIC SCORE RAYMOND C. FABI OPENING THEME WORDS & MUSIC BY JUDY HENDERSON & JERRY DE VILLIERS JR. FOR WGBH EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION KATE TAYLOR SERIES DEVELOPMENT KATHY WAUGH PRODUCTION COORDINATOR SHEILARAE CARPENTIER-LAU POSTPRODUCTION SUPERVISOR MARISA WOLSKY SCRIPT COORDINATORS KRISTI ARMSTRONG LISA BENJAMIN BUSINESS AND LEGAL ADVISOR EVIE KINTZER BUSINESS MANAGER JUDITH WEBB SPECIAL THANKS TO JOHANNA BAKER PAM BENSON REGINA FLYNN EILEEN HUGHES JUDY MATTHEWS TRISH MEYER AMINA SHARMA Cinar Logo CINAR WGBH Logo WGBH Copyright Screens The Arthur television series from WGBH and CINAR is based on the Arthur Adventure Books by Marc Brown and is funded by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, PBS, the National Endowment for Children’s Educational Television, and the Arthur Vining Davis Foundations. Corporate funding provided by Libby’s Juicy Juice. Arthur Writes a Story and Locked in the Library! are episodes of this popular series. All characters and underlying material including artwork © Marc Brown. “Arthur” and “D.W.” are trademarks of Marc Brown. Video compilation and packaging © 1997 Random House, Inc. CC Used with permission. Distributed by Sony Music Distribution and Sony Wonder. Manufactured in the U.S.A. by Sony Music Entertainment, Inc. 550 Madison Avenue, New York, NY 10022-3211. “Sony Wonder” and SONY WONDER are trademarks of Sony Corporation. This videocassette was manufactured to meet critical quality stan- dards. If you believe the videocassette has a manufacturing defect, please call our Customer Service Department at 1-800-257-3880. Corporation for Public Broadcasting Funding cpb CORPORATION FOR PUBLIC BROADCASTING A private corporation funded by the American people PBS Viewers Like You Funding PBS Viewers Like You National Endowment for Children’s Educational Television Funding National Endowment for Children’s Educational Television The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations Funding The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations Libby’s Juicy Juice Funding Libby’s Juicy Juice 100% juice for 100% Kids! Visit Your Local Library Bumper Remember! You can find ARTHUR books - and lots of other books, too - at your local library! PBS Logo PBS Arthur From Random House RANDOM HOUSE HOME VIDEO Arthur VHS Series Preview Arthur’s Eyes plus Francine’s Bad Hair Day Arthur’s Pet Business plus D.W. the Copycat Arthur Writes a Story plus Locked in the Library! Arthur and the Real Mr. Ratburn plus Arthur’s Spelling Trubble Arthur’s Baby plus D.W.’s Baby Arthur’s Lost Library Book plus D.W.’s Imaginary Friend Arthur © 1995 Marc Brown BASED ON THE ARTHUR ADVENTURE BOOKS BY MARC BROWN Arthur Merchandise Promo Arthur’s Neighborhood Book Arthur: Glasses for D.W. Book Arthur’s Reading Race Book Arthur Goes to School Book Arthur’s Teacher Trouble PC CD-ROM Arthur’s Birthday CD-ROM Category:1997 Category:March 11 Category:Tuesday Category:VHS Category:SONY WONDER Category:RANDOM HOUSE HOME VIDEO Category:WGBH Category:CINAR Category:Arthur (TV series) Category:Arthur Writes a Story Category:30 MINUTES. Category:FULL SCREEN Category:ANIMATED Category:60fps Category:TV Show